All (Fate/Grand Order Fanon - GD)
This page and property of Joaquim7210 / / |master= Protagonist |jspirit= ハーボー |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= EX |strength= A+ |endurance= A+ |agility= A+ |mana= A+ |luck= A+ |cskill1= Hidden Power |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Independent Manifestation |cskill2value= A+ |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A ~ EX |skill2= Magecraft |skill2value= A ~ EX |skill3= Pure Eyes |skill3value= A ~ EX |skill4= Golden Rule |skill4value= A ~ EX |skill5= Affections of the Goddess |skill5value= A ~ EX |np1= Unique Endblade Work |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= EX |np2= Gate of House |np2target= ??? |np2rank= EX |np3= Written by God |np3target= Anti-Thaumaturgy |np3rank= EX |np4= Seven Great Sins |np4target= Anti-Unit (Self) / Anti-Principle |np4rank= EX |np5= Order Sounds |np5target= Anti-World / Anti-Planet |np5rank= EX }} |CS = |affiliation = God |qualclasses = |gender = Male |bday = ???? |height = 1,70 cm |weight = 75 Kg |hairc = White Real |likes = Friends |dislikes = War |enemy = Lucifer Gilgamesh Anhangá Hēilóng |Bloodline = }} Guardian Divinity (守護神,Shugoshin) He is an All-Class Living Servant and Pseudo-Servant who appears in the Fate / Grand Order Fanon story in the Fate / Last Mission story Protect the Future Even if I Die. He may later be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru by accident. Profile Identity True Name Guardian Divinity (守護神,Shugoshin) All GD An unlikely manifestation of three distinct beings in a single body is unusual. Perhaps because his response is so strong and has unique and conscious characteristics and characteristics, he also acts as master of the heroic spirits of the first spirits and identifies himself as Metatron, the Supreme Angel. The second spirit presents itself as an Ancient Deity, a sacred beast, the great White Dragon King of the Bailong West Sea. The last and least divine spirit represents order, and possibly the higher order was responsible for decimating with other beings superior to the human race and Akuanduba animals. GD is the manifestation of a strong conviction brought on by various bodily factors. Receiving these spirits is in a severe degree of conflict, as the body Jiro owner is still aware. Components Metatron Metatron, the closest angel to the mediating god among humanity and God of the angel death and life, is a divine writer and possible creator of tarot cards. Its name may mean "Watcher Guardian" or "Protect", quoted in Jewish Christian texts. He was responsible for killing the firstborn of Egypt and the son of Ramesses II . Spokesman for the angels of God in the book of Revelation. Bailong Akuanduba Joaquim Israel Roger Oliveira Santos Lima Background Appearance Personality Relationships Role Fate/Grand Order Fanon Abilities Skills Hidden Power (Rank EX) It seems normal to be a normal pseudo server. But it is not true that mixed qualities of different classes make it a threat, even with its high degree of latent power. Because your body hides so much power. Independent Manifestation (Rank A+) Cosmo Reactor (Rank A++) Divinity (Rank A++) Existence Outside the Domain (Rank EX) Item Construction (Rank A) Mad Enhancement (Rank B) Vampirism (Rank B) Imperial Privilege (EX) Magecraft (A ~ EX) Mixed Blood (Rank EX) Estatísticas '''Traits : '''Pseudo-Servants,Key World,Male,Humanoid,Threat to Humanity,Large,Beast,Demonic,Divine,Dragon,Earth or Sky,King. Trivia He has a habit of talking about himself in the third person because of the other three the angel the dragon and the god are arguing. Notes Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Brazilian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Israeli Heroic Spirits Category:Alter Ego Servants Category:All-class Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Living Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Servants Category:Masters Category:Dragon Category:Angels Category:King Category:God